El pergamino del lobo
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Serie de Prólogos, que pueden ser considerados retos, para los escritores que los consideren de su agrado. Historias que he publicado y otras que no. teniendo como libertad el adaptarlas a distintos gustos y caminos. PAREJAS ADAPTABLES...
1. Aviso

Suponemos que un Pergamino es un libro donde podemos conseguir información sobre Jutsu, técnicas y demás parafernalia Shinobi.

Este es una recolección de retos, prólogos que rondan por mi cabeza y no he desarrollado aun (y que puedo o no hacerlo.) Contendrá los Prólogos de mis dos historias insignia. Además de algunas otras que aun no he publicado, pero que si he escrito.

Si eres un escritor de imaginación incontrolable e hiperactiva, que considera de su agrado, alguna de las historias o "retos" que aquí escribo, no dude en comunicarse conmigo.

TODAS las historias, son en esencia, Naruto/Hinata, **SIN EMBARGO**, pueden ser adaptadas para tener otra pareja, según el gusto del escritor, no tengo inconvenientes.

Avísenme por PM (Mensaje Privado) cual historia les interesa, o cual han tomado como un reto que pueden realizar sin problema alguno. Y las leeré si puedo, **ADVIERTO**, si la pareja que eligieron es YAOI, lo mas probable es que no la lea, más si cheque el nivel de popularidad, o incluso ayudar un poco en la trama.

**NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI**, y el YURI lo pasó muy poco. Pero intento evolucionar hasta el nivel de aceptarlo, mas nunca que me guste, no es mi intención.

**ADVERTENCIA**:

Algunas historias pueden estar basadas en temas oscuros, asesinatos bastante detallados, (Gore) En su mayoría oscuras (Kyuubi Naruto) y (Evil Naruto) si puedo escribir romance, no es mi fuerte, pero quizás halla algunos en ella. (otras donde Hinata es la maligna en cierto nivel.)

Otras historias pueden contener violación como tema principal, tortura, y otras ramas que muchos consideran deplorables, pero que les guste o no, son una triste parte de la realidad humana.

**ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**…


	2. No matters what

**Titulo: **No Matters What (No importa Que)

**Síntesis: **Naruto Uzumaki por un golpe del destino, se ha graduado en su primer intento en la academia, entrenado por un tiempo por Maito Gai, ha alcanzado el rango de Chuunin, el único problema es que una traición amorosa a su muy corta edad, le ha creado un resentimiento por su propia vida, por lo que es dado de baja por algunos días.

Kurenai, quien se ha hecho conocida del chico decide intervenir, intentando ayudarlo a lo mejor que puedan sus atributos y habilidades.

**Tema a Tratar: **Creo que la síntesis, ha dejado todo muy en claro, pero esta es otra historia de Naruto poderoso, aunque golpeado duramente en su corazón. Tiene como amigos a algunos de los adultos de la historia, y se siente muy lejos de su propia generación. La pareja, obviamente cierta alumna de su amiga, pero por ahora no tiene, quizás ligeros toques de Naruto/Kurenai, o Naruto con otra chica.

**Prólogo**

¿**H**as sentido alguna vez que no importa lo que hagas, lo que intentes o trates, todo saldrá mal?

¿Que no es de importancia cuanto trabajes, te esfuerces y logres, siempre habrá alguien que sin esfuerzo aparente, consigue todas las metas que te has impuesto?

¿Has sentido ese vació en tu pecho, esa sensación extraña que se aloja precisamente en el peor de los momentos, como un presagio de lo que vendrá, o mejor dicho, de las malas noticias que vienen en camino?

¡Yo si! Muchas veces lo confundo con miedo, si; miedo, una turbación en mi cuerpo que amenaza con quebrantar mi voluntad, con despedazar mis sueños y todo lo que he logrado en el simple transcurrir de segundos.

Y lo peor del caso, es que no importa cuanto ames a alguien, cuanto abras tu corazón a esa persona, ¡siempre esta ese miedo latente en tu pecho! Esperando al momento apropiado para emerger, esa vocecilla burlona que siempre te ha dicho lo que menos quieres escuchar. Lo que con tanto ahínco tratas de sepultar bajo unas no tan firmes creencias de rectitud.

Bajo las mentiras de:

Ella jamás me haría esto… ¡Estamos por casarnos! Tengo un buen trabajo, le ofrezco una buena vida, ¿que mas podría desear? ¡Ella me ama!

Duele que a pesar de estar acompañado, te sientes solo, olvidado y sin importancia.

Hiere que sus caricias sean vacías, que a pesar de estar contigo, puedes ver en sus ojos que imagina estar con alguien más, que eres una simple herramienta monótona con la que decide pasar el tiempo hasta que se aburra de ti, que a pesar de que ella significa la vida entera para ti, tu para ella no eres nada, solo algo pasajero.

A donde quedaron las promesas, las risas y los dulces comentarios, los besos a escondidas, las miradas furtivas, el coqueteo incesante.

Cuando fue que mi presencia se volvió monótona, una rutina de la cual pareces estarte cansando con el pasar de los días. Alguien que ya no es importante o tan siquiera necesario en tu vida.

No lo se, pero tengo miedo de averiguarlo…

--

"¿**E**stas seguro de que esto es lo que deseas Naruto?" La voz ronca de mi líder me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, sonreí apáticamente, no estaba de humor, no con los recuerdos que atiborran mi mente.

Al anciano no pareció agradarle mi reacción, podía sentirlo en mi piel, o mas precisamente en la parte posterior de mi cuello, que justo en estos instantes se esta erizando. "¡Le he hablado soldado, espero que responda adecuadamente como el código de conducta y etiqueta lo indica!"

Enderece mi postura de inmediato, Hiruzen Sarutobi no era alguien a quien quieras enojar, mucho menos insultar. "Lamento mi indiferencia señor, tengo mucho en mi cabeza, ¿cual fue su pregunta?" Pude ver como su porte recto se desvaneció con mis palabras, aparentemente el hombre comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

"Crees que es buena idea lo que estas por hacer, tienes un gran futuro por delante, echarlo todo a un lado por…"

"Señor, por favor, no lo tome para mal, pero lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es un recordatorio de la razón exacta por la que deseo esta licencia, en estos momentos mis sentimientos y razonamiento están completamente obnubilados por esta mala experiencia, temo que mi labor se vea empañada por un error, un muy grave error."

No necesite decirle mas, mucho menos detallar en palabras que es lo que me mantenía tan desenfocado, a estas alturas todo escuadrón en Konoha debe saberlo.

Sarutobi suspiró en resignación, no puedo culparlo, las cosas no se han visto bien últimamente en las fronteras, mi ayuda quizás levantaría la moral de nuestros soldados mientras instiga miedo en los enemigos, pero tal como estoy ahora, no puedo en lo absoluto laborar al cien por ciento de mis capacidades sin estropearlo terriblemente.

Y para un Shinobi, el titubear o soñar despierto en el campo de batalla significa muerte, tanto la suya como la de sus camaradas.

Sarutobi, el Hokage de la aldea escondida en la Hoja suspiró nuevamente por lo que pude ver, al parecer mis palabras le habían afectado severamente, "Por favor anciano, no necesitas torturarte por mis decisiones, se que el consejo te exigirá mas detalles, pero realmente necesito descansar, puedo poner en riesgo mi vida, pero no la de otros. Necesito un descanso para recargar baterías, tal vez no sea mucho, quizás regrese dentro de un par de semanas."

Mis palabras no parecían agradarle, probablemente se estaba culpando por mi frágil estado emocional, no tarde en escuchar su opinión. "Naruto, no sabes cuanto lamento mi decisión de ingresarte a tan temprana edad en la escuela Shinobi, sinceramente, jamás pensé que aprobarías en tu primer intento, mucho menos que Mizuki se aprovechara de tu inocencia para intentar adquirir el pergamino prohibido."

Deje salir una ligera carcajada, interrumpiendo su discurso de forma adrede, "Anciano, no me arrepiento de haber robado ese pergamino a mis nueve años, me llevó a conocer el Kage Bushin y este a mejorar notablemente mi vida como ciudadano y guerrero de la hoja, pero fue el camino que elegí, mi Nindo, que curiosamente, ahora estoy rompiendo con tal de salir de este predicamento. Fueron mis ideas, y mi ignorancia la que me indujeron a un mundo de adultos; en el que lamentablemente conocí a mi maestro… ahora que lo pienso, no sabes cuanto te agradezco el que evitaras que usara esa monstruosidad que viste. En serio."

Una leve sonrisa surcó por su rostro, eso me alegraba un poco el día, sin importar lo que acabase de ocurrir hace unas horas. "Imagínate, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi No Kitsune, odiado Chuunin de Konohagakure no Sato usando leotardo verde. Gracias al cielo Maito-sensei encontró una nueva victima a quien someter a sus ideales."

Esta vez pude provocar una pequeña carcajada, "¿Eso es algo cruel no lo crees Naruto? Pensé que te llevarías bien con el chico, conociendo su pasado." Negué ligeramente con mi rostro, como siempre ha ocurrido desde que pude entrar al rango militar, Sarutobi ha tomado como tarea el dispersar la presión que pesa sobre mis hombros, al ser el Shinobi mas joven de toda la aldea, alguien que no solo es detestado por todo lo que mencione hace poco, sino que es en extremo vigilado por temor a que se repita lo ocurrido con Uchiha Itachi. CHE, como si el fuera una copia exacta esperando a repetir su labor.

Si, era Shinobi a una edad muy temprana, pero incluso el admitía que no estaba a la altura del sujeto, después de todo, es mucho lo que se puede avanzar en año y medio bajo la tutela privada de la bestia verde de Konoha.

El regreso del silencio me dio a entender que no saldría de aquí sin explicar mis razones más a fondo, dígase "que los ANBU que espían bajo las órdenes del consejo con tal de saber mis movimientos, sepan el porque de mis acciones." Decidí ceder y ayudar a mi "Abuelo", Líder, mejor amigo y confidente.

"Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que estaba cometiendo un error, que mi condición de "adulto" ante las leyes de la aldea no me convertían en uno en realidad…"

"Naruto…" No le deje interrumpirme, no ahora que por fin tome valor para recordar.

"No, no, por favor déjame proseguir, Kakashi dice que si no lo saco de mi pecho no podré seguir adelante… jeje, el muy hipócrita, aaaah; Estaba desesperado sabes, una vez conseguí mi sueño de ser Shinobi de la forma mas bizarra que conozco, pensé que podría adquirir eso que por tanto tiempo me ha estado eludiendo, pensé que al tener dinero propio, adquirido con el sudor de mi frente, y el dolor de mi trasero déjame decirte, Maito no es un tutor muy amable que digamos en cuanto a exigirte nada menos que lo mejor. Jeje, pensé que podría obtener una familia, podrá sonar extraño, pero estaba confiado, estudie sobre el tema, me asegure de ser un "hombre" elegible, luche por imitar a mis colegas "expertos," y valla que resultó, De Gai aprendí a como NO vestirme, de la peor manera debo agregar, ¿con el nunca nada es sencillo no? Como decía, aprendí que el "destilar" misterio en tu forma de vestir y comportarte atrae la atención de las chicas, de Kurenai, quien cabe decir esta completamente enervada por mi decisión, jamás pensé que le caía tan bien… Podría jurar que renegaba la idea de que un niño fuere Shinobi a tan temprana edad… como muchos otros, en fin, De Kurenai aprendí que el hablar educadamente, mirarlas directamente a los ojos (No que me ayudase mucho con mi estatura, igual parecía que observaba sus pechos.) Jamás presionar, y siempre demostrar ligeramente que te interesa en algo más que una relación de una noche… no que ella me permitiera o a mis "conocidas" el proseguir de un simple beso en mi mejilla… aguafiestas te digo, aaahhh, de nuevo doy vueltas al asunto…

… Sabes, en algunos puntos pensé que yo podría gustarle, pero fue fácil descubrir que sus ojos apuntan directamente hacia tu hijo, no me sorprendería que algo este ocurriendo entre los dos. Maldigo sus sentimientos maternos hiper desarrollados, ahh, de nuevo me desvió del tema."

Sonreí por unos segundos, intentando recuperar mi compostura, el silencio de Sarutobi me indicaba que estaba respetando mi decisión de confrontar y reconocer lo que había sucedido.

Suspire, jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil el dejarlo salir del pecho, apreté mis puños hasta el punto de que podía sentir sangre fluir de mi piel perforada. Las lágrimas de frustración y obvio dolor fueron inevitables a partir de este punto, al igual que un par de solitarios sollozos. Inhale profundamente, intentando recuperar mi compostura, recordándome que soy un Shinobi, un hombre a los ojos de la aldea.

Sonreí sardónicamente ante esas últimas palabras, Exhale rápidamente, intentando librarme del mal sabor de boca, me carcajee cuando supe que no podría hacerlo. "Sabes, fue mi ego el que me introdujo en todo esto, cegado por la idea de que era un "adulto," pensé que podría conseguir lo que la aldea tanto me negó, una familia, así sea siendo yo el padre que trabaja a diario por mantener a sus hijos. Creía que mi "estatuto", y mi trabajo me garantizarían éxito… JA, valla que lo conseguí, Yurika es una buena mujer, si bien doce años mayor que yo, se intereso en mi de verdad, o eso quise creer, ignore las advertencias de Kurenai, los consejos de Kakashi, todo con tal de conseguir mi sueño de tener una familia, ya había alcanzado mi meta de ser Shinobi y estaba en buen camino a ser Hokage, pero… me faltaba una familia, solo eso y todo seria; perfecto.

Pero me estaba mintiendo a mi mismo, incluso yo podía ver las señales, las evidencias en su cuerpo, sus caricias y palabras no eran para mí, a una edad muy temprana supe lo que es el toque de una mujer, y eso me basto para mentirme a mi mismo de que ella me amaba, de que yo era su "hombre," y ella mi futura mujer…

… Idiota, fui un completo idiota, como se me pudo ocurrir que un chico de apenas diez años y medio seria considerado un hombre, como se me pudo ocurrir que llegar dos horas mas temprano a casa le haría mas feliz… Como no pude moverme después de ver a ese bastardo moverse contra ella una y otra vez, porque no pude ignorar esos sonidos, su rostro de placer, su mirada perdida y esa sonrisa que jamás me perteneció.

Diez años y medio fue mi record para descubrir lo que es la infidelidad, JA, ahora supe que mis "ideas," mis sueños y pensamientos eran solo míos, asumí que porque estaba "conmigo", deseaba casarse, que mi casa seria la suya y la de nuestros futuros hijos para cuando me desarrollara lo suficiente como para tener hijos.

Pero ahora no puedo estar en mi apartamento sin olfatear su aroma, sin oír sus gemidos ni mucho menos quitarme de mi cabeza la sonrisa de victoria de ese bastardo.

SI, Woo HOO, victoria, había conseguido herir al "niño demonio," y mi condición como Shinobi me impedía asesinarlo sin enfrentar severas consecuencias…

… Ya lo sabia, realmente sabía que estaba soñando y que solo me engañaba a mi mismo, ella nunca me amó, solo fui un juego, una diversión de la cual se aburrió rápidamente."

"Ya es suficiente Naruto," Di un pequeño respingo ante el sonido fuerte de la voz de Sarutobi, un rápido olfateo me sirvió de alarma para darme cuenta de que esta vez estaba sangrando profusamente.

Agache la cabeza en vergüenza ante mi automutilación, no es digno de un Shinobi, de un "hombre." "¡Lo siento Hokage-sama!"

No necesitaba ver el rostro del anciano para saber como me miraba, ni mucho menos que tan fruncido se encontraba su ceño. "Naruto, desde hoy quedas fuera del rango Shinobi hasta nuevo aviso, espero un reporte semanal de tus actividades que pueda ser requisado por el consejo y mi persona. No es fácil dimitir de la milicia, y tu Hiato no será permanente, lamento que mis acciones te hallan introducido muy temprano al mundo de los adultos, en aquel momento, parecía una buena idea, hoy en día lamento que no halla pensado a futuro antes de dejarte ingresar a la academia dos años antes de lo permitido."

Afirmé ligeramente, no podía contrariar al Hokage, no con tantos Shinobi en las sombras, aparentemente liberé algo más que sangre mientras relataba la razón de mis resentimientos.

"Entiendo Hokage-Sama, cumpliré cuanto antes mi labor a lo mejor que me permitan mis capacidades, pero por ahora, solo permítame recuperarme, le prometo que no se arrepentirá." Salude inclinándome lo más profundo que podía, hasta el punto de casi arrodillarme en señal de sumisión, se que eso lo heriría mas que ayudarle, pero no podía hacer nada mas para demostrar mi lealtad ante el Hokage.

Sin decir no más, partí cuanto antes, sabiendo que sus últimas palabras eran una "dimisión," de mi presencia.

En las afueras me esperaba Kurenai, su mirada baja me indicaba que había escuchado mi discurso, genial, alguien mas a quien preocupar con mi inhabilidad para pensar como adulto.

En sus manos estaba mi mochila de viaje, no pensaba salir de la aldea, solo acampar en los bosques lo mas lejano posible de mi apartamento, no puedo regresar a ese lugar, ya no es mi hogar, ya no mas.

Sonreí, supe que era un esfuerzo inútil, ella podía leerme como un libro… cuanto desearía el gustarle, pero de nuevo, eso era pedir demasiado, y soñar lo imposible.

Intente tomar mi equipaje, pero ella jamás lo soltó, suspire, sabia que esto vendría, ella lo ha estado sugiriendo desde que nos conocimos.

"Kurenai-san, por ultima vez, no puedo vivir contigo, que pensaría Asuma-dono" Esperaba sacarle la idea de su cabeza recurriendo a su recién adquirido "no-novio."

Ella titubeó por un segundo, admito que fue una jugada sucia de mi parte, recurrir a sus temores primarios de perder a su posible pareja por un arranque de celos, después de todo, los hombres somos seres irracionales.

Una fuerte cachetada en mi mejilla derecha me dijo exactamente lo que deseaba oír, que ella no seguiría más con esta farsa. Jamás fuimos amigos, nunca lo fuimos, solo… congeniamos en un par de ocasiones. JA, como si un niño de diez pudiera ser amigo personal de alguien de más de veinte.

Estuve dispuesto a partir, cuando ella me abrazó intempestivamente, debo admitir que me sentía incomodo, por mi estatura mi cabeza se alojó de inmediato entre sus senos. Se supone que eso es malo, cuando no eres su novio o marido.

"Naruto, se que no puedo reemplazar el ideal que has perdido, y que en estos momentos no quieres saber nada de mujeres, no con lo que has vivido, y no me atrevo a pedirte que te quedes en mi casa como un "hermano," sabiendo que la idea de una familia te incomoda en estos instantes, pero al igual que tu, necesito un buen amigo que me acompañe en la soledad de mi hogar. Nada romántico, nada sexual como aparentemente llegaste a tener con esa… harpía, NO, ni se te ocurra defenderla, bien te dije que esperaras, no me escuchaste, ahora lo harás… Esto no lo superaras solo, y me temo que te vuelvas como Kakashi, Kami lo prohíba, quédate conmigo unas semanas, mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y te prometo que Asuma no causara problemas. Se que no comenzamos con muy bien pie, y aun me enoja que se te permitiera ser un Shinobi bajo la tutela privada de Gai para colmo, pero… creo, creo que hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos por lo menos, mucho mas ahora que ambos compartimos el mismo rango… Hazlo por mí, solo compláceme por esta vez… te prometo que pondré a Anko a raya, con la ayuda de Yugao claro esta."

Suspire, como no hacerlo, ella sabia tan bien como yo que estaba desesperado por compañía, no deseaba estar mas tiempo solo. No, no con las pesadillas de las misiones que he conllevado y lo que observe hace pocas horas.

Si, necesitaba donde llorar y sentirme miserable, quizás pueda confiar en ella, tal vez sea un error, pero no tengo otra opción, mi apartamento aun sigue ocupado.

"De acuerdo."

--

**S**arutobi observó a través de la ventana de su oficina como Kurenai quien estaba próxima a adquirir el rango Jounin, se llevaba consigo a la prueba mas reciente de sus errores.

Fue un error permitir que Naruto se graduase a los nueve años, sin importar que tan grandiosa fuera su hazaña al robar y proteger un pergamino más grande que su propio cuerpo.

Mizuki cometió una gran cantidad de errores, el primero de ellos fue el ignorar que Kakashi quien aun estaba bajo pena por permitir que Naruto aprendiera el Kage Bushin, estaba vigilando al chico y desentraño todo el asunto sin que nadie saliese herido. (Excepto el traidor claro.)

A pesar de su temprana edad, Naruto poseía una gran cantidad de Chakra que desperdiciar, probablemente la de un Genin de alto nivel, su uso desmedido del Kage Bushin llamo la atención de Maito Gai, quien tomó como discípulo al "convenientemente único Genin sin equipo en la academia, todo gracias de nuevo a Kakashi, quien apostó lo que no debía. (Que era la vigilancia del joven, bien sabia Hatake que Gai no tardaría en aproximarse al chico una vez "viera" el futuro que prometía.)

Por año y medio lo entreno con una brutalidad tal, que al salir de tal entrenamiento, el chico entro y paso con orgullo el examen Chuunin, lamentablemente, su condición como Jinchuuriki le limitaba a misiones bajo la supervisión de un Jounin o ANBU (por lo general un trío de ellos.) cuando tuviera misiones fuera de la aldea.

El consejo temía que se transformase en otro Itachi, por lo que constantemente le monitoreaban, eso no impidió que el joven experimentara la muerte y miseria que normalmente portan este trabajo.

Naruto dejo de ser un niño a una edad muy temprana, incluso antes de entrar en la academia, por eso se convenció a si mismo que quizás era lo mejor el permitirle proseguir por este camino. Pero entonces ocurre algo como esto y le demuestra todo lo contrario, que Naruto aun seguía siendo un niño a pesar de las circunstancias, un niño aterrado y herido por lo inmundo que puede llegar a ser el mundo de los adultos.

Un niño que creyendo ser hombre, uno que pensó podría tener lo que de infante se le había negado.

Un sueño que le fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel posible, un movimiento que ha colocado en serio peligro su vida y carrera. El consejo estaba nervioso, este dolor podría llevar al chico por un camino peligroso, y nadie quiere que se repita lo de hace tan solo dos años.

No… Naruto estaba en problemas más grandes que un simple corazón roto, si su resentimiento prosigue por más de dos meses… no deseaba pensar en lo que el consejo exigiría.

_**Continuara… **_


	3. A Different History

**Titulo: **A Different History (Una Historia Diferente)

**Síntesis: **Naruto Uzumaki descubrió que ser Hokage no es realmente todo lo que deseaba, consumido en un mundo donde sus sueños y metas personales, no lo llegan del todo, decide, por egoísmo propio, regresar al pasado para cambiar las cosas, posiblemente para mejor.

El problema es que incluso el plan mejor planteado, suele fallar.

**Tema a tratar: **Esta es una historia TIME TRAVEL, que por supuesto es un NARUHINA, que puede o no adaptarse a otras parejas. (Pero incluiría modificar el prólogo en si.) Tienen que tener en cuenta algunas reglas del "viaje en el tiempo," que si bien son meras teorías, se consideran en parte, obligaciones para fics de este tipo.

En este caso, incluí el efecto mariposa y el trueno, Pero en fin, también pueden ignorarlo con tal de darle un giro mas amoroso, o romántico. Es decisión de quien acepte el reto.

**Prólogo**

**L**a noche lentamente consumía todo a sus alrededores, engullendo el colorido paisaje en una profunda oscuridad. Un hombre de mediana edad observaba silente tal espectáculo, regocijando su vista ante semejante dicotomía.

Por un lado el mundo parecía seguir su curso, demostrando que las pérdidas en su vida no hicieron mella en la historia, por lo cual el día a día siempre seria igual de radiante que el anterior, excluyendo los fenómenos climáticos que impiden tal estado claro esta. Por el flanco restante, demostraba con creces como su vida había pasado de un afable y calido día, a una tormentosa y oscura noche sin fin.

Lejos estaba esa sonrisa que portaba de niño, lejos estaban las mentiras que intentaba con tanto afán inculcarse a si mismo. Ya no había nadie a su lado que quisiera compartir un momento a solas con el, solo había miedo y desconfianza. Que falsas eran las palabras de sus seguidores al estar a su lado, que sarta de mentiras las que todos comentan ante su presencia. Ya ni siquiera se disimula el falso respeto, solo lo otorgan por miedo a desacatar su orgullo. Quizás temerosos de que tal blasfemia pueda otorgarles una merecida muerte a manos del Jinchuuriki más poderoso del mundo.

Ser Hokage siempre fue su sueño, ser respetado y aclamado por todos era su meta primaria, mas todo aquello se derrumbo a medida que descubrió la verdad de semejante posición.

Nadie le respetaba por sus logros, nadie le aclamaba de todo corazón, nadie le extrañaría si de la nada desapareciese de la faz de la tierra, de hecho podría jurar que ese mismo día seria proclamado un día festivo, incluso más popular que el 10 de octubre.

Sonrió ante la ironía del asunto, aun cuando era el "respetable Hokage" la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato seguía festejando el día en que el Kyuubi no Kitsune fue derrotado. El día en que se le fue arrebatada toda libertad y posibilidad de ser un niño normal. Que curioso que veinte años atrás, cuando por fin había cumplido los dieciocho años, se le revelo la verdad de toda su procedencia; el origen de sus padres, la razón de su decisión, y la herencia que esperaba ser gastada por un ya no tan pobre Namikaze Naruto.

No podía evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia su padre, era natural que lo sintiese a final de cuentas. Después de todo había destruido su vida con tan solo unas horas de nacido.

Mas al mismo tiempo, su ira lentamente se desviaba no hacia sus progenitores fallecidos, sino hacia la aldea que tan inescrupulosamente habían roto el último deseo de un hombre moribundo.

Debido a sus descubrimientos, su ira crecía a medida que transcurría el tiempo, decidió aislarse por semanas. No podía darles la cara a sus amigos cuando el recientemente adquirido Yang de su "huésped" instigaba deseos impuros motivados por su iracunda voluntad.

Decidió sellar todo aquello que lo hizo alguna vez "Naruto", era demasiado peligroso dejar que sus sentimientos se salieran de control ahora que dominaba por completo todo el poder del Kyuubi, mas aun cuando después de tantos años de peleas y escaramuzas con la bestia mitológica, se había ganado su respeto y aun mas extraño, su fiera amistad.

Los últimos golpes para su frágil corazón, fueron el descubrir a los 30 años que varios de sus amigos habían forjado una relación, algo que aun parecía evadirlo por más que lo intentase.

Sakura había muerto en la última batalla contra Sasuke, intentando protegerlo del ataque encolerizado del ahora extinto Uchiha, como era de pensarse, el asesinar a su hermano y a Madara no controlo ni disminuyo sus ansias de poder. Solo las incremento, convirtiéndolo en un peligroso enemigo que haría todo lo que sea posible por destruir a su objetivo. En este caso, Naruto.

Tanta fue su ira al ver morir a Sakura, que el "omnipotente" Uchiha nunca supo que le ocurrió, simplemente solo se dedico a gritar de agonía a medida que Naruto arrancaba su vida con cada apéndice que le desprendía.

El segundo golpe fue totalmente inesperado, por alguna razón el ver a la tímida Hinata Hyuuga formalizar una relación con su compañero de equipo Kiba Inuzuka, causo una gran conmoción en su corazón, como si algo muy precioso le hubiese sido arrebatado cruelmente de su vida.

Poco sabia el que la chica se había dado por vencida después de 28 años de intentar ser reconocida por el, el envejecer soltera mientras sus amigos lentamente forjaban una familia amello su voluntad de permanecer fiel a su ídolo rubio, sumado a los insistentes avances del Inuzuka, lograron por fin ante la promesa de amar y ser amada, desvanecer todo sentimiento romántico por su ahora Hokage.

Poco sabia ella que solo el verla casada basto para que el chico finalmente entendiera todos esos años de timidez y sonrojos. Poco supo ella cuanto se maldijo por su propia estupidez al no ver tan claras señales. No pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía, él que alguna vez osó llamar "ciegos" a los Hyuuga.

Poco sabían ellos, cuan símiles fueron sus pensamientos el día de su boda, - ¡Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes! – analizo el dúo mientras ella marchaba hacia los brazos de su futuro esposo.

Poco supo ella que ese simple pensamiento en la mente de Naruto, lo llevaría a terrenos peligrosamente cercanos a la locura. Los años pasaron, y el se volvió un líder recio y sin vida, un arma que cumplía sus funciones gracias al consejo.

Un arma que finalmente había alcanzado la locura al igual que su tan odiado enemigo, Orochimaru. Tal vez no en la misma forma u objetivo, pero si en realizar experimentos a escondidas de la aldea. La única diferencia de dichos experimentos, es que mientras el Sannin realizaba sus atrocidades en otros seres, Naruto las realizaba en si mismo.

Años de prueba y error lograron diluir la poca cordura que le restaba, ahora solo se mantenía cuerdo gracias a la grata ayuda de la bestia de las nueve colas. Después de todo, ahora los dos eran una misma entidad. Kyuubi tomaba el control de su cuerpo una vez los experimentos finalizaban, intentando mantener una fachada de discernimiento una vez saliesen a la luz publica nuevamente. El plan de su ahora otro yo rozaba la locura en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero si llegase a funcionar, todos sus problemas serian solucionados de una vez por todas. Su futuro seria mejor, su vida cambiaria radicalmente, y Hinata seria una Uzumaki Namikase, en vez de ser Inuzuka.

El único problema es que su otro yo estaba dejando demasiado Yang infiltrarse en su meta. De seguir así, el resultado que Naruto deseaba jamás llegaría, quizás solo brindaría mucha mas tragedia a su ya tan flagelada vida.

Poco sabía Naruto, que sus planes habían sido cambiados drásticamente por su otro yo.

Ocho años pasaron desde aquel momento en que planeo finalizar su Jutsu de transferencia. Después de mucha investigación, por fin pudo descubrir una manera de no solo transferir su mente y poderes a un nuevo cuerpo, sino que dicha habilidad tenia la posibilidad de romper la barrera del espacio tiempo, enviando a través de un sello todos sus conocimientos a su antiguo yo.

Si lograse su objetivo, el pequeño Naruto adquiriría todos sus conocimientos del futuro, todas sus habilidades, toda su información, todo su poder para lograr sus objetivos.

Claro que tal Jutsu tenía un precio que pagar, y ese era nada más y nada menos que una vida humana. Y que mejor vida que la propia, aun si no funcionaba, seria recompensado con un muy bien merecido descanso, otorgándoles "paz" a los aldeanos de Konoha.

Ese día después de años de no hacerlo, porto aquella mascara de felicidad que siempre cargaba de niño. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía irradiar esperanza en que finalmente estaba regresando a ser el que fue alguna vez de joven. Sus pocos amigos finalmente sonrieron satisfechos de ver que después de tanto tiempo, las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad, o mejor dicho a como siempre deberían haber sido.

Su fachada logro engañarlos por completo, a todos menos a una siempre vidente Inuzuka que pudo ver a través de semejante acto. Poca culpa sentía de aun quererlo después de estar tantos años con Kiba, poco remordimiento sentía el ahora ser una orgullosa madre de dos hermosas niñas. Poco sentir tuvo al abandonar su casa por un momento, a verificar su antiguo amor.

Simplemente esa sonrisa solo le presagiaba problemas por venir.

A mas de cincuenta metros de distancia y asegurándose de ir en contra del viento, ella persiguió a Naruto hasta las profundidades del bosque de la muerte, lugar donde últimamente se le veía con frecuencia.

Un quejido de alarma cruzo por su garganta al ver que Naruto había entrado a un enorme sello hecho con sangre en el suelo. No supo que era lo que planeaba hasta que lo vio quitarse la parte superior de su traje para quedarse vestido a medias mientras portaba en su mano un filoso Tanto.

Ella intento correr hacia el para detenerle, mas un Kage Bushin le detuvo en el acto. Después de todo, el sabia que estaba siendo perseguido. No por nada era Hokage. Intento razonar con la copia, pero esta no le ofreció respuesta alguna. Decidió usar la fuerza para abrirse paso a través del bushin. Pero una sonrisa macabra surco su rostro, enviando un escalofrió por toda su columna.

Fue allí que escucho lo que jamás pensó podría salir de la boca de Naruto. - ¡Sabes, yo me preocuparía mas por tus hijas que por mi persona! – amenazo burlón a medida que el clon se adentraba al bosque. Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata. – ¡Naruto-Sama, no haga esto por favor! – imploro la mujer antes de entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

- ¡NO! – grito aterrada ante su posible significado, situación que se le confirmo al ver sonreír al clon. – Necesito sangre inocente para completar mi objetivo, y se me ocurre, que sangre más inocente que las hijas de la preciosa Hinata Inuzuka. – afirmo frió el clon antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella intento perseguirle pero fue frenada en seco por una última amenaza. – Si vas tras de mi ahora, jamás detendrás a los Bushin que envié por ellas no es así, solo por la amistad que tuvimos, te doy por avisado que tienes cinco minutos antes de que necesite cada gota de su sangre, yo recomendaría estar allí para protegerlas en vez de perder el tiempo. – La voz sonaba fría y desconcertante, se podía notar un roce de locura en su tonalidad. No tenía tiempo que perder sollozando por lo que esta haciendo Naruto, las vidas de sus pequeñas pendían de un muy delgado hilo.

- Naruto-kun…. ¿En que te has convertido? – afirmo entre lagrimas a medida que avanzaba disparada hacia la aldea.

El Bushin mientras tanto sonreía triste al haber cumplido su última misión, alejar a cualquiera que intentara interrumpir el Jutsu, con una ultima mirada hacia la figura de Hinata, el Bushin desapareció para enviarle la información de su éxito a su original.

Naruto recibió las noticias como un balde de agua helada, después de todo el Yang que transfirió al Bushin por accidente había hecho que sus palabras fueras duras e hirientes, si esa energía tenia un efecto tal en un simple Bushin. ¿Qué daño haría a la frágil mente de un niño de cinco años?, Por un instante su remordimiento impidió que prosiguiese, pero si destruía el enlace con el sello, jamás podría repetir esta oportunidad ahora que había sido descubierto.

Pero en ese breve instante en el cual el remordimiento le había regresado a su antiguo ser, pudo vislumbrar los planes del Kyuubi, no pudo esperar mejor plan que el que la bestia tenia oculto en las profundidades de su ser.

- ¡Creo que ahora seria el mejor momento para que tomes el control del asunto, tu salida parece mucho mas prometedora que la opción que estaba contemplando! -

_**- No es mi culpa que tu estupidez se me halla transferido un poco cuando nuestras mentes y cuerpos finalmente se fusionaron. – **_replico la bestia mientras tomaba el control del asunto.

- ¿Podría ser cierto pero el riesgo es aun mayor, estas seguro de que podrás derrotar a tu antiguo yo? Mira que perderás la mayoría de tus poderes al dejar sellados tanto tu Yang como el mió en esta época. – Pregunto sereno el rubio mientras cortaba sus muñecas con el filoso Tanto.

La bestia reflexiono por algunos instantes, aunque su meta era reemplazar al Kyuubi de aquel entonces por esta versión más dócil y caritativa de si mismo, corría el riesgo de perder ante su versión pasada, otorgándole mas poder a la bestia que algún día fue, quizás incluso liberándola de su prisión, mas si llegase a tener éxito alguno, podría entrenar y si es posible evitar que tan oscuro futuro ocurra nuevamente, más si llegase a fallar. – _**Como solías decir mocoso, no daré vuelta a mi palabra, y juro por mi nindo que evitare que todo esto ocurra. – **_Comento el Kyuubi al borrar todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza. Su meta era triunfar y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo.

Naruto sonrió al ver su resolución, de seguro podría confiar su destino y futuro a esta bestia legendaria, después de todo ahora estaba fusionada en parte con su esencia. Incremento su Chakra al máximo, dejando que el sello absorbiera toda su fuerza. Ignoro las señales de alarma que le enviaba su propio cuerpo al ver que su vida estaba siendo absorbida por semejante aberración.

Ignoro los gritos de sus ahora recién llegados amigos que veían horrorizados como su vida era absorbida por el claramente obvio Kinjutsu que acababa de crear.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun? Por que me mentiste tan atrozmente para evitar que sucediera esto, que es lo que deseas alcanzar con esta locura. – Exclamo llorosa Hinata ignorando la mirada enojada de su marido, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al llegar a su casa, tanto fue su miedo por perder a sus hijas que como todo ser humano, pensó que su amigo había abandonado la cordura con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Se sentía culpable, impura y despreciable en estos momentos.

Por un lado sabia que se sentía culpable de aun amar a Naruto, de engañar a su marido e hijas, y mas aun porque lo cambiaria todo por tener una oportunidad con el.

Más por el otro lado, no podía dejar de odiar a Naruto por hacerle admitir semejante aberración, se suponía que ahora era una mujer feliz, que Kiba era un marido ejemplar, y que amaba a sus retoños con cada fibra de su ser, entonces, que tenia Naruto que causaba tal efecto en ella.

- Es necesario, aun si fallo librare al mundo de un peligroso animal, aun si fallo mi alma descansara finalmente de tanto martirio. – Su tono era débil y quebradizo, evidenciando como su cuerpo desfallecía ante la extracción de su tan preciado combustible. El ahora debitado Hokage cayó fuerte en el suelo al perder sus últimos gramos de energía y Chakra, Hinata intento correr en su auxilio, pero fue detenida en el acto por su primo y marido.

Naruto solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho una sonora cachetada en el ambiente, Hinata había sido abofeteada por Kiba por su obvio acto de infidelidad hacia el. Podrá ser un marido dulce y amable, pero su lado animal también podría ser violento e irascible cuando no se le complace.

- Kyuubi… te lo ruego, evita que todo esto ocurra… trae un verdadero futuro a esta aldea, evita que las cosas terminen así de mal, salva a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura y al Sasuke-teme… evita que me convierta en este remero de ser que soy ahora. Evi… - finalmente el ultimo gramo de energía desapareció de su cuerpo, dejándolo tirado sin vida en el suelo mientras el sello dividía al Kyuubi de su persona, toda su energía negativa yacía encerrada en su carcasa sin vida, mientras su "otro yo" viajaba a través del espacio y tiempo con dirección a su yo pasado.

Con algo de suerte ninguno de estos recuerdos serán reales una vez alcanzada su meta. Quizás solo pasen como un mal sueño.

Ignorando las plegarias de Hinata y algunos de sus amigos, la esencia desapareció en el aire, abandonando ese plano de existencia, con la esperanza de forjar así un futuro mejor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a turba iracunda golpeaba su cuerpo una y otra vez como siempre habían acostumbrado, después de todo, ¿quien se preocuparía por el demonio a estas alturas de la noche?

No tardaron en averiguar cuan equivocados estaban al ver que un escuadrón de ANBU, caía sobre ellos salvando el cuerpo inconciente del pequeño Naruto, un hombre de cabello blanco y mascara de lobo corría presuroso en dirección del hospital, para cuando una luz cegó su campo de visión. Intento defenderse de cualquier ataque enemigo, pero lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue como una entidad emergía de la nada para adentrarse en el cuerpo del infante.

En su torso descubierto su sello emergía brillando como nunca, a la vez que sangraba como jamás antes se le había observado, Naruto comenzó a convulsionar a medida que el sello tomaba mas brillo en su estomago. Aterrado ante la probabilidad que la bestia intentase escapar prosiguió a máxima velocidad en dirección al hospital mientras su escuadrón le perseguía no muy lejos al haber notado el despliegue de luz.

Al llegar al hospital, tuvo incluso que amenazar de muerte a los doctores de turno para que atendieran al moribundo niño, el hospital de mala manera ingreso al infante en la sala de cuidados intensivos, mientras veían horrorizados como el sello no paraba de sangrar mientras su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba. Algunos discutían la posibilidad de matarlo al pensar que semejante visión no era más que una prueba de que el monstruo intentaba liberarse de su cuerpo mortal.

El lobo incluso se decepciono de descubrir que entre los partidarios de esa opción estaban unos cuantos miembros de su equipo. Por un instante pensó en huir con el niño lo mas lejos que podía al sentir como la presión del aire aumentaba gracias al instinto asesino que irradiaban algunos de los presentes.

Sarutobi, el actual Hokage de la aldea no tardo en aparecer para ayudar en cualquiera que fuese la emergencia, ya sea la de proteger a Konoha de una bestia por liberarse, o la vida de un niño de las manos de aquellos que ansiaban su sangre.

Por suerte para Naruto sus intenciones se desviaron a su favor al disminuir el brillo de su sello. Su sangrado se detuvo de inmediato, y sus convulsiones se apagaron casi al instante. Algo renuentes los médicos atendieron al chico para descubrir que su condición se había estabilizado, pero que aun estaba bajo peligro de morir a causa del desangramiento. Para la desdicha de todos, no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que un miembro ANBU ofreció su sangre con tal de salvar al niño.

Poco sabía Kakashi de que en ese instante, en los adentros de Naruto, un glorioso nuevo Kyuubi no Kitsune, sonreía a todo dar ante su victoria. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el pequeño niño de cinco años despertase, y una vez logre contactar con el joven, comenzarían las modificaciones apropiadas para impedir que se convierta en un remero de lo que alguna vez fue. Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Continuara…?**_


	4. Betrayed

**Titulo: Betrayed (Traicionado)**

**Síntesis: **Naruto ha sido adoptado por una familia, que ha resultado peor para el chico, traumado y rescatado por el hermano de su madre, ha crecido poderoso, pero encerrado en si mismo, podrá el reingreso en su aldea, alterar su corazón, o seguirá siendo un recluso en su propio cuerpo.

**Tema a tratar: **Esta es una historia con técnicas y algunos personajes de Rurouni Kenshin adaptadas al mundo de Naruto, nada de cruzas directas de tramas, solo adaptaciones, como siempre hago, o ya me conocen.

Esta historia puede ser adaptada por quien quiera, a distintas parejas, depende de la creatividad propia del autor.

**Prólogo**

**U**n trío shinobi corría entre la oscuridad de la noche a toda la velocidad que les permitían tanto sus músculos como su experiencia. Aparentemente el pueblo conocido como Toori no Kome, había sido atacado recientemente por una pequeña escuadra de ninjas rebeldes, en alianza con algunos Samurai que vagaban sin amo a quien servir.

Quizás dependiendo de las circunstancias, Konohagakure no Sato hubiese enviado a un pequeño grupo de Jounin a encargarse del problema en vez de un escuadrón completo de ANBU, entrenados para batallas largas y definitivas.

La aldea necesitaba todas sus armas en línea y dispuestas a desplegarse en caso de que alguna otra aldea intentase aprovecharse de este "aparente momento de debilidad", pero el Hokage había sido muy especifico de porque esta misión era importante. Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de apenas cinco años de edad, próximo a cumplir los seis, habitaba en ese pequeño poblado arrocero, al haber sido adoptado un año anterior.

La familia era decente, un grupo de vendedores comunes de arroz que prometieron cuidar del niño como si fuese suyo propio, quizás introducirlo en la academia ninja una vez alcanzase la edad apropiada.

Pero los recientes reportes habían confirmado que de hecho, el chico no solo era tratado como un esclavo, sino que el maltrato al parecer era a nivel del pueblo. Lo más alarmante aun es que los Chuunin contratados para mantener al Hokage al tanto de la situación del niño en cuestión, jamás reportaron abuso alguno por parte de sus padres adoptivos.

Solo basto el ataque de un Ronin habilidoso para despertar la alarma en el pueblo, más aun porque aparentemente tal sujeto había sido curado y atendido por un maltratado infante, por supuesto que el vendado sujeto no duro demasiado a manos de los Chuunin entrenados, debido a las precarias condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Pero lo que jamás esperaron es que dicho hombre tuviese camaradas y seguidores que no tardaron en desatar su ira en contra de la aldea que se había llevado a su apreciado líder.

Ambos Chuunin que "custodiaban" al chico, perecieron a manos de los Shinobi enemigos, en un intento de huir e informar a la aldea de que uno de los puntos comerciales del país del fuego estaba bajo ataque.

Los sitiadores totalmente confiados de su control, jamás esperaron que alguno de los aldeanos tuviese la capacidad física como para cumplir la misma función que los "Shinobi", e ir corriendo hasta la aldea principal con tal de conseguir ayuda.

Claramente ante la presencia de los ahora en combate ANBU, se habían equivocado.

"Inu", el líder actual de esta pequeña triada de ANBU, caía de frente en la batalla, confrontándose a un hombre de apariencia dudosa que portaba no solo un par de ojos rojos por las lagrimas, sino también una mirada desvalijada de toda vida o principio.

Su traje de entonación verde y clara apariencia femenina estaba manchado con la sangre de sus victimas, y como no estarlo cuando su arma no era mas que una enorme Kusari gama.

El ANBU con la mascara de perro se alisto para la batalla, desenvainando su Kodachi con sigilo y destreza, esquivando una ráfaga de viento que obviamente según su experiencia, era producto de la enorme cadena que portaba el arma de su enemigo.

Aprovechando las obvias señales de agotamiento, decidió ponerle fin a las cosas, arrojándose de frente a el con tal de acabar con su vida en un solo movimiento, solo para encontrarse con la cruda realidad de que el ataque inicial no fue hecho con mas motivo que conseguir que realizara este movimiento en especifico.

El afeminado hombre de la Kusari gama solo sonrió ante su victoria asegurada, cuando con un ligero movimiento de muñeca su arma se movilizo de manera superflua sobre sus dedos, antes de atraer el filo hacia el torso del Shinobi, empujando con firmeza al encontrarse con la dureza de su caja torácica esperando ser bañado en sangre e intestinos frescos, solo para encontrarse con la enorme sorpresa de que su victima se había transformado en simple humo ante sus agotados ojos.

De hecho, el pobre hombre no tuvo oportunidad de discernir que había ocurrido realmente, cuando el frío acero de un Kodachi atravesó su garganta desde la parte posterior de su cuello, cortando su columna vertebral en un solo golpe, asesinándolo en el acto y sin mayor espectáculo tras de si.

Con un ligero empujón hacia el frente, el ANBU procedió a retorcer la hoja de su pequeña espada, asegurándose de que su objetivo, de haber quedado con vida de alguna manera, permaneciera ahora inmóvil para el resto de la eternidad.

Retiro su Kodachi de inmediato al presentir que a su espalda alguien se acercaba con sumo sigilo, quizás uno de los Shinobi que el civil había reportado antes de morir de cansancio y estrés.

Frunció el seño antes de que una espada atravesare su pecho y esta pasara de largo para la sorpresa y alarma de su ahora espantado enemigo. Había caído con un simple Bushin, giro su rostro un par de veces antes de sentir una mano tomar sus pies con fuerza mortal, y su cuerpo sumergirse bajo tierra, aprisionándole de inmediato a una muerte rápida ante la espada del ahora libre ANBU, que despachaba con relativa facilidad al enemigo que supuestamente debía ameritar su presencia.

Entrando en batalla por unos cortos quince minutos, el escuadrón de tres personas se reunió en el centro del pueblo para comparar información de que habían enfrentado.

"Neko" el miembro femenino de la triada, informo que se había enfrentado con un hombre ciego que intentaba usar un escudo hecho de caparazón de tortuga, junto a un gran despliegue de palabrería y velocidad.

Ella no titubeo en aplastarlo con un Doton bien ubicado, triturando el cuerpo completo del algo molesto hombre, antes de entablar batalla con una Kunoichi de bajo nivel a la cual enfrento con mucha más piedad que a su anterior enemigo, comprobando antes de terminarla indoloramente, que la mujer era la amante del Ronin asesinado por los Shinobi de Konoha.

"Bunta" un hombre un poco mas fornido que sus dos camaradas, afirmo haberse encontrado con un numero inusual de bandidos de las montañas, muy bien equipados con entrenamiento medio y armaduras usadas pero en buen estado. Antes de conseguirse con un Ninja Famélico que utilizaba su poco peso para sobrevolar por su cabeza y arrojar grandes cantidades de explosivos sobre el, intentando obliterarlo.

Cabe decir que con un buen salto, no tardo en aproximarse a su persona y partirlo con relativa facilidad por la mitad con su Kodachi, bañándose para el mal humor del hombre, en la sangre e intestinos de su enemigo antes de caer a tierra para proseguir con los bandidos.

"Inu", una vez informado sus encuentros con sus oponentes, además de claro, unos cuantos bandidos. Supo con claridad que ninguno de estos enemigos pudo tener la capacidad para sorprender y tomar desprevenidos a dos Chuunin de buen nivel como lo eran los que estuvieron en algún punto asignados a la supervisión del Jinchuuriki.

El trío emprendió una búsqueda minuciosa de sobrevivientes, solo para encontrar con grima que ni siquiera los niños se habían escapado de la furia de los bandidos, incluso en algunos casos, al punto de encontrar familias enteras despedazadas por el arremeter de hachas, martillos y espadas con pésimo filo.

Los tres no tardaron en conseguir a jóvenes doncellas el yacer desvestidas y degolladas una vez los bandidos habían conseguido lo que deseaban, algunas de ellas para el enojo de la mujer presente… no habían crecido lo suficiente como para tan siquiera haber menstruado por primera vez.

Quería encontrar a los culpables y otorgarles una muerte dolorosa y lenta, quizás torturarlos y dejarlos con vida solo para entregárselos a Ibiki y Anko, indicando cual fue el delito cometido. Sabia muy bien que Anko a pesar de su imagen, tenía un punto débil por este tipo de temas, y que solía introducir de forma… poco ortodoxa por agujeros no muy confortables, algunas de sus mas toxicas invocaciones con tal de que estas mordiesen sus adentros, para luego dejarlos morir con lentitud y agonía mientras ella cortaba sus dedos al mismo tiempo en que el veneno diluía sus intestinos.

Pero alguien se había adelantado a sus ensoñaciones, y para su desdicha había despachado con un rápido ataque a cada uno de ellos, despertando la alarma en los ANBU al ver con pericia entre los cadáveres, que quizás fue este sujeto en específico quien elimino a los Chuunin encargados de la supervisión del joven Jinchuuriki.

Lentamente se adentraron en la enorme residencia, comprendiendo con grima que a medida que avanzaban, las victimas aumentaban más y más, hasta el punto en que incluso los civiles habían perecido en manos de este formidable oponente.

Cada cuello, apéndice u extremidad amputada fue hecha con extremo sigilo, incluso en los rostros decapitados podía apreciarse que algunos jamás sintieron dolor alguno, mientras otros eran la epitome de la desgracia y el sufrimiento. Para el alivio de los tres jóvenes adultos, entre las victimas jamás se encontraron niños de ninguna edad. De hecho, las señales indicaban que dicho "asesino" estaba acompañado por otra presencia, que aparentemente llevaba gran peso sobre sus hombros, por las marcas y hendiduras que dejaban sus pies al pisar el tatami.

Inu estuvo a punto de ordenar que se separasen cuando una enorme explosión los arrojo en contra de las paredes.

Por valiosos segundos ellos tardaron en recuperar el sentido de sus alrededores, solo para descubrir que a medida que se ahondaban en la estructura, de que la afable arquitectura hogareña desaparecía por completo y se tornaba más oscura y tétrica a medida que avanzaban, incluso asemejaba a una cámara de tortura, con las paredes repletas de viejas manchas de sangre y otras sustancias que no deseaban examinar.

Una vez llegaron al final, encontraron con horror que de hecho, el calabozo de la comisaría había sido convertido en una cámara de torturas improvisada, y que en uno de los postes de madera yacía colgando y sangrante un pequeño niño de seis años, con obvias señales de haber sido azotado constantemente antes de que la aldea fuese atacada.

Los ANBU de hecho no tuvieron tiempo para contemplar si el chico estaba vivo o muerto, debido a que ante el, irradiando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, se encontraba un Shinobi de alto rango, cubierto de pies a cabeza en sangre, sus vestimentas estaban ajustadas a su cuerpo enmarcando una esculpida figura que incluso adonis envidiaría. Su cabello, exageradamente largo poseía el mismo color de la sangre que adornaban sus ropas.

Su cabeza estaba cubierta por tela del mismo color azulado que el resto de sus prendas, en su frente su Hitai-Ate portaba un diseño jamás visto por algún miembro del equipo. Casi parecía una obra de arte; una placa metálica de hermosos acabados que de manera irregular cubría su frente, sus esquinas eran curveadas y enmarcaban una especie de oleaje que era idéntico en cada lado.

Pero lo que mas resaltaba era la silueta de un demonio… no, de un dragón rugiendo furioso en el centro de la misma placa metálica. Su rostro estaba cubierto casi por completo, a excepción de la piel alrededor de sus ojos, que eran de un azul cielo que resaltaba enormemente ante el ligero mechón de cabello que caía sobre los mismos.

Al parecer, la extensión que podía verse era producto de algún golpe afortunado dirigido a su cabeza con tal de acabarle, pero era aparente que solo pudo rasgar la fábrica de la misma, dejando caer el cabello que ahora ondula debido a la intensidad de su furia.

En ambas manos portaba una espada que imploraba respeto ante solo ver su hoja reluciente.

La triada no pudo ignorar la gran cantidad de Youki que irradiaba de la espada que el hombre portaba en su mano izquierda. De hecho en algunos puntos de su respiración, esta parecía relucir de rojo, iluminando su silueta en la oscuridad.

Todo en el hombre indicaba que cualquier movimiento en falso les costaría la vida.

- ¡Aléjate del niño! – esgrimió valiente Inu mientras irradiaba su propia porción de instinto asesino, despertando sin desearlo al chico en medio de lo que quizás seria la batalla que definiría el si vivía o moría en este lugar.

No le sorprendió que arrancase a gritar por la escena que se desenvolvía ante su persona. Claro, que nadie esperaba que el desconocido envainase sus espadas ante el sonido del chico. Alertando al escuadrón de que ahora podía ser una oportunidad de asestar un golpe definitivo, quizás el hombre tenia debilidad por los niños, y en un momento de flaqueza había bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para que ellos se arrojasen sobre el con experticia.

Solo para encontrarse con un mar de Kage Bushin, que vapulearon cada fibra del trío tan solo dejándoles con fuerzas suficientes como para que pudiesen erguirse con sus propios medios. Cabe decir que tal técnica poseía otra alteración de gran calaña, los clones literalmente estaban hechos de las sombras que inundaban el lugar, ya que una vez habían cumplido su trabajo, estos regresaron a su posición original con tal de esparcirse en el suelo, paredes y techo, como si nunca hubiesen tenido vida.

- ¡Na…ra! – comento adolorido Bunta, mientras intentaba a como diese lugar impedir que el desconocido se acercase mas a su objetivo.

Inu, un poco más experto en el campo de batalla se irguió de inmediato, solo para descubrir que su propia sombra ahora amenazaba con cortarle el cuello ante la mínima provocación. Hecho enfatizado ante la pequeña cantidad de sangre que corría ante la presión con la cual presionaba sobre el mismo.

Neko estaba inconciente, aparentemente en mejores condiciones que sus contrapartes masculinas. El atacante simplemente la había dejado noqueada con un simple golpe, mientras que a los varones del grupo los demolió por completo. Inu arrugo el entrecejo ante lo furiosa que estaría la mujer al enterarse de que fue tratada de manera distinta a sus compañeros solo por su sexo.

Mas su atención se vio rápidamente atraída hacia el silencio fúnebre que prosiguió después del sonido seco de un claro puñetazo.

El niño había dejado de gritar y llorar, y ahora yacía callado e inconciente, sujetado por las mórbidas cadenas que laceraban su carne con extrema crueldad. Intento decir algo, mas el desenfundar de la espada del sujeto envió alarmas a la cabeza del experimentado capitán ANBU.

Sabia que lo que estaba por percibir era un acto de "bondad" de un Shinobi a otro, al terminar con el sufrimiento del niño de una vez por todas. Pero sus órdenes eran el regresar a la aldea al chiquillo cuanto antes, y en el mejor estado físico posible, no podía fallar por el amor del cielo. Mas nunca pudo moverse ante los rápidos movimientos del desconocido, que para la ahora confusión del capitán, extendía los brazos hacia el frente con sumo cuidado de sujetar al malherido infante.

Las únicas victimas de su pericia fueron las cadenas que se adentraban en su carne debido al peso de su cuerpo. Con un solo brazo sostuvo su pequeña humanidad, antes de envainar su espada con su apéndice restante.

Se dio la vuelta y se enfrento a los ahora más recuperados ANBU, quienes esperaban un golpe final fuese otorgado al ver que estaban a su completa merced. El formidable desconocido se detuvo al frente de ellos desenfundando su espada. Ignorando que Inu parecía hipnotizado ante sus movimientos, mas exactamente en el emblema que adornaba el mango de la espada.

Bunta espero el golpe final más este nunca llego, de hecho lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del metal al recorrer la madera que recubría el suelo donde estaban sentados.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre dibujo un emblema que no se había visto en años desde la muerte de su aparente "último miembro", a manos del Kyuubi no Kitsune. Una espiral que parecía enmarcarse en las retinas de los ANBU aun concientes al ser bien conocida por una buena porción de la población Shinobi.

Una espiral que obviamente, solo portaba un pequeño niño huérfano que contaba con el desprecio y el desden de la población civil.

Un emblema que significaba el regreso de un clan, que en algún tiempo de la historia porto una gran alianza con Konohagakure no Sato y el país de fuego.

Una espiral que identificaba a los miembros del clan del remolino, los Uzumaki.

**Continuara…**


End file.
